parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Guppies/PAW Patrol
Cast Version 1 (including Thomas Characters) *Thomas (from the show of the same name) as Chase *James (from Thomas) as Marshall *Percy (from Thomas) as Rocky *Toby (from Thomas) as Rubble *Edward (from Thomas) as Zuma *Emily (from Thomas) as Skye *Rosie (from Thomas) as Everest *Gordon (from Thomas) as Tracker *Belle (from Thomas) as Sylvia *Mr. Grumpfish as Mayor Humdinger *The Mayor as Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta as Herself *Bubble Puppy as Robo-Dog/Apollo The Super Pup *Weather Weasel as Cat Chase *Rotten Tomato as Cat Marshall *Skunk as Cat Skye *Party Squirrel as Cat Rocky *Space Robot as Cat Rubble *Pretzelcoatl as Cat Zuma *Priscilla as Herself *Avi as Alex Porter *Mr. Grouper as Cap'n Turbot *Gil as Ryder *Molly as Katie *Goby as Carlos/Luke Stars/Sid Swashbuckle The Pirate *Deema as Ace Sorensen *Oona as Princess Of Barkingburg *Nonny as Jake/Danny X/Jeremy *Bubble Kitty as Cali/Precious/Mandy/Cassandra The Cruelest Kitten *Sweetie as Herself *Marty as Mr. Porter *Sandy as Farmer Yumi *Farmer Joe as Farmer Al *Justina Goodway as Herself *Julius Goodway as Himself *Precious' Owner as Herself *Marty as François Turbot/Earl Of Barkingburg *The Rest Of Thomas Characters as Adventure Bay Residents And more Version 2 (including Thomas Characters) *Gil as Ryder *Oona as Katie *Goby as Carlos *Molly as Princess Of Barkingburg *Deema as Ace Sorensen *Nonny as Jeremy/Danny X/Luke Stars/Jake *Bubble Kitty as Cali *Bubble Puppy as Robo-Dog *Thomas (from the show of the same name) as Chase *James (from Thomas) as Marshall *Percy (from Thomas) as Rocky *Toby (from Thomas) as Rubble *Edward (from Thomas) as Zuma *Emily (from Thomas) as Skye *Rosie (from Thomas) as Everest *Gordon (from Thomas) as Tracker *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas) as Mayor Humdinger *Ms. Duey as Mayor Goodway And more Version 3 *Gil as Ryder *Molly as Katie *Avi as Chase *Skip as Marshall *Jackson as Rubble *Male Child Snail as Rocky *Little Mouse as Zuma *Stylee as Skye (Both Begins With S) *Deema as Everest *Oona as Sylvia *Sandy as Farmer Yumi *Farmer Joe as Farmer Al And more Version 4 *Walden (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Ryder *Widget (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Katie *Gil as Chase *Oona as Skye *Molly as Everest *Goby as Zuma *Nonny as Marshall *and more Version 5 (by Grimka Butterfly) (Don't Edit, but you can add more) *Gil as Ryder *Molly as Katie *Bubble Puppy as Robo Dog *Stylee as Skye Version 6 (By InanimateInsanity4Ever) *Molly as Skye *Gil as Ryder *Goby as Chase *Nonny as Marshall *Oona as Everest *Deema as Katie Version 7 (by MyLittlePonyLover90) *Gil as Chase *Molly as Skye *Nonny as Marshall *Oona as Everest *Goby as Zuma *Deema as Sweetie Version 8 (by KiraKiraPopPrincess26Alt) *Gil as Ryder *Oona as Katie *Goby as Chase *Deema as Everest *Molly as Skye *Nonny as Marshall *Avi as Rocky *Jackson as Rubble *Skip as Zuma *Bubble Puppy as Robo-Dog *Mr. Grouper as Cap'n Turbot *Mr. Grumpfish as Mayor Humdinger *The Mayor as Mayor Goodway *Farmer Joe as Farmer Al *Sandy as Farmer Yumi And more Version 9 *Flicker (from Handy Manny) as Ryder *Squeeze (from Handy Manny) as Katie *Gil as Chase *Oona as Skye *Molly as Everest *Deema as Sylvia *Nonny as Marshall *Goby as Zuma *Avi as Rubble *Skip as Rocky *Felipe (form Handy Manny) as Tracker *Bubble Puppy as Robo-Dog *and more